1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, particularly to a camera which has a function of preventing camera shake.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, camera shake in a camera is easily generated, when a focal distance of a photographing lens is longer, or when a shutter speed is reduced to lengthen an exposure time. Various cameras having camera shake correction functions of preventing the camera shakes have been proposed.
For example, a camera which drives a part of an optical photographing system to prevent the camera shake has been proposed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 6-118492, 6-250272 and the like.
Moreover, a technique in which the camera shake correcting section is disposed on the side of a camera main body, not on the side of the optical photographing system has been proposed, for example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 8-223471, 5-22649 and the like. This is a technique in which the image pickup device is moved within a plane crossing an optical photographing axis at right angles to correct the camera shake.
Furthermore, as proposed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-46322, a subject is not observed by the optical finder system, but the subject is observed by an electric view finder (EVF).